


Cold is Only Skin Deep

by bgoldfish



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bright winter day and the joys that brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold is Only Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_wiederkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/gifts).



The lake had frozen up. Right on down to the waterfalls that the valley was known for. Mists were frozen in place but no less spectacular in their beauty.

Grey eyes moved between the paperwork Erestor had placed before him just an hour before, and the outside world. Too precious to be ignored. The world was cold, but even then there was joy and light, beauty and warmth. Besides, it had been a bit too long since the water had frozen quite this hard.

Elrond stood after finishing the most important of the business at hand, then went in search of Celebrian before either the twins, Arwen, or Celebrian herself came looking for him. Sure enough, one of the twins – Elrohir by that quirk of a step – nearly got him to trip as he, then Elladan, ran to meet him. He laughed and wrapped them both in a hug, pulling them close to whisper in sensitive ears.

“Find your mother and sister, then bring them to meet me at the falls.”

His boys grinned back at him, arms giving him a squeeze in return before squirming out of his grasp and running off again. Mischievous and bright, they likely guessed what he had in mind. Meaning it was up to him to make sure it remained a secret of sorts by making all other preparations.

Food. Warm drinks. Blankets to wrap up in. And, of course, the proper shoes to slide across the ice. They each knew better than to go outside without warm clothes, which made that aspect Elrohir and Elladan’s responsibility.

A quiet word with those in charge of cooking for the month, he moved on to the rest of implementing his plan. By the time he had everything gathered, the food was ready and packed up, protected from the cold, and handed over with smiles and well wishes for an enjoyable afternoon.

It didn’t take much longer past that for the lord of Imladris to get on his way, steps swift and sure even as laden as he was, and he made fair time. Really, only leaving the four waiting for him mere minutes, during which it was obvious his dear children were keeping his wife entertained.

But there he was. And he paused just to watch, an indulgent grin forming as he watched the twins’ antics drawing Arwen in. He walked up, silent as ever, to stand behind Celebrian before wrapping an arm around her waist. His sudden appearance drew a startled gasp before she whirled on him, then laughed and mock swatted him. Nothing unexpected, and he drew her into a hug, the laughter only growing as cries of ‘daddy’ surrounded them as smaller hands tugged at robes and packages, freeing him of everything but his wife. Then he pulled away enough to brush fingertips over her cheek, tender and light before guiding her over to take a seat so he could put on the special shoes, trusting the twins to help their sister then each other.

“So this is what you were planning!” That musical voice playfully chastised him.

“It was too much to ignore,” he responded lightly, not a hint of remorse. After all, how often did they all get to spend time together without others running to drag one or more of them away? Not near often enough.

Soon he was just as ready as the rest of his family and he took hold of Arwen’s hand to lead her onto the ice, knowing the twins would pull on Celebrian’s hands to get her to follow. Sure enough, he heard the telltale laugh telling him exactly that had happened.

Off they went, out and over and around the iced over lake. Time slipped by unnoticed as the family simply enjoyed spending time together, out having fun and rejoicing in all the valley had to offer even in the frozen chill of winter.

But eventually the youngest of them tugged on her father’s hand and looked curiously over at where her brothers had set the packages Elrond had brought that had yet to be opened. He smiled and picked her up before gliding over to set her on the bank and leading her over so they could set out the food for eating, and drink to warm them. Blankets were set out and one wrapped around Arwen (along with a kiss to her forehead).

Voices behind him announced they were about to be joined. Sure enough, a tired Celebrian stretched out on another blanket beside Arwen, and Elrond made sure to tuck the edges around her – right before the twins draped themselves over her with laughter.

The meal was dug into with clear relish, food excellent as ever and exactly what they needed. Ice shoes kicked off and set aside for better storing before the trip back. Blankets all around.

Then Arwen started to sing. A soft, lovely little tune, proving she was very much her parents’ daughter and grandparents’ granddaughter. The rest fell silent before Celebrian joined in, bolstering the little one’s confidence. As one, the twins joined in, voices joining into one and causing music to soar through the valley. Only completed as Elrond added his voice.

What better way to spend the day?


End file.
